Melascula
is a demon who is a member of the Ten Commandments, a group of elite warriors of the Demon Clan handpicked by the Demon King himself. She was sealed away along with the rest of the clan in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness until she was set free by Hendrickson. Appearance Merascylla is a dainty woman with long, pink hair. She wears a sleeveless leotard with a pink bow on the choker. She also wears long, pink stockings. Personality Merasylla has a calm, yet mocking personality. Upon being released from the seal she wishes to rest before acting and when the Ten Commandments realize that they may reclaim their lost magical power by consuming the souls of humans, she chooses to summon some lesser demons instead of having to work themselves. She also seems to look down on humans, in general. History 3,000 years ago Along with the rest of the Demon Clan, Merascylla was sealed away by the Goddess Clan after losing the Ancient War against the Four Races (Human, Fairy, Giant and Goddess Clans). Plot Current arc After Hendrickson managed to remove the seal, Merascylla and the rest of her fellow Demon Clan members appeared before the terrified former Great Holy Knight and Fraudrin in Dreyfus' body with Zeldris uttered Meliodas' name as if he knew him. After being informed by Fraudrin of the current events in Britannia, Zeldris suggested that they should head for Edinburgh Hill for recuperation of their severely drained magical powers, which everyone agreed on. They left Zhuhur Valley by flight, leaving a terrified Hendrickson. Arriving at Edinburgh Castle, Derrierie and her fellow Ten Commandments find it in ruins and concludes that it a powerful magical implosion caused the destruction of the castle, they also find a large hole which they linked to Meliodas. Later on, the Commandments continued to rest and recover their magical power through the souls of humans they devoured whereas Merascylla summoned a Red Demon and Gray Demon to collect souls for them until there were stopped by the three misfits and Hendrickson. She was shocked when she sensed Meliodas regain his full power at Istar. When Meliodas appeared, thanks to Merlin's teleportation magic, she along with the other commandment, except Galan, were surprised to see him. She watched as Melodias defeated Galan in five seconds before Mel warned Zeldris that the Seven Deadly Sins would defeat the Ten Commandments with everything they've got. In response, Zeldris and Fraudrin attempted to attack Meliodas from both sides, but he was teleported back to Istar. Galan was angered and humiliated by his defeat at the hands of the "Accursed Demon." Merascylla appeared next to Galan, who was contemplating his revenge and stated that he could not beat Meliodas as he was. Afterword, Zeldris ordered them to split up and move across the land to regain their magic faster. Upon hearing this order, Merascylla split off with Galan. It is later shown that she is calling back the souls of the dead to use as her own army of Zombies to wipe out the living humans. Abilities and Equipment Like all members of the Demon Clan, Merascylla is able to utilizing the mysterious jet-black matter as shown forming wings for flight and as a member of the Ten Commandments, she is exceptionally powerful. Her aura, combined with the other commandment's, is so powerful that it made the normally calm Hendrickson sweat in fear by their mere presence. Abilities * |Shōkan no Wa (Samon Ringu)|literally meaning "Ring of Summoning"}}: Merascylla is able to use her cloak of darkness to form a portal to summon lesser demons to do her bidding. *'Law of Grudge Revival:' A spell that amplifies the lingering affection and regrets of the dead. It gives life to rage that would otherwise have no outlet and calls them back to the world of the living. If the dead resists their rage and their grudge disappears, death awaits them once more. Relationships References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Ten Commandments